Screaming infidelities
by AzukaMaeryx
Summary: Se llevaban bien, y ambos tenían muy clara la situación que Vivian, no parecían afectados porque su matrimonio no fuera tradicional… ¿Qué tenia de malo una relación liberal si los dos estaban de acuerdo? Las consecuencias de casarse sin amor. SxS
1. Engaños

Screaming infidelities

**Screaming infidelities**

**Summary:** Se llevaban bien, y ambos tenían muy clara la situación que Vivian, no parecían afectados porque su matrimonio no fuera tradicional… ¿Qué tenia de malo una relación liberal si los dos estaban de acuerdo? Las consecuencias de casarse sin amor.

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

_ Recapitulación _

**Capítulo 1:** Engaños

Eso era demasiado. Soportaba que la acosaran con todas esas preguntas acerca de las amantes de su marido y demás, pero no toleraría que las llevara a SU casa y se acostara con ellas en SU cama. Si quería jugar al Kama Sutrah con ellas que lo hiciera fuera de la casa

-Que histerica sos-se queja el ambarino luego de que ella echara a la chica de turno.

-Es MI casa Shaoran...- Se queja -Si no vas a respetar mis reglas andate...- Musita molesta

-También es mi casa-responde el con calma poniéndose su camisa- Así que puedo hacer lo que

-Es tu casa, gracias a que te casaste conmigo- Musita la joven mirando hacia otro lado de mal humor -Además, vos ves que yo traiga gente? no, no lo hago...- Agrega pasándole la corbata.

-Eso es asunto tuyo-responde el esperando que se la acomodara mientras veía su reloj, ya casi tenia que irse a la oficina

-Claro que lo es... es mi casa- Se queja haciendo el nudo, para luego apretarlo

-Hey, me duele-se queja. La ojiverde suspira y lo suelta, para luego abrir su bolso callada y guardar la ropa. Su viaje de negocios había sido agotador.

-Te divertiste en tu viaje?-cuestiona él mientras se ponía los zapatos

-Estoy enojada con vos, no voy a contestarte nada ahora- Decide

-Jajaja que caprichosa-comenta divertido tomando su maletín

-Mejor andate...- Se queja para luego tirarle una almohada, él se ríe y la deja sobre la cama.  
-No sabia que llegabas hoy, pensé que volvías mañana

-Las reuniones terminaron antes de lo pensado- Explica -Fue demasiado pesado...- Suspira

-Supongo entonces que no volves a dormir hoy-comenta peinándose frente al espejo

-Hoy no pienso salir- Musita -Lamento informarte que no van a poder venir tus amiguitas... hoy quiero descansar.- Decide

-Jaja como digas linda-comenta el para luego darle un corto beso en los labios antes de salir

Sakura suspira y va a ducharse resignada. El lado positivo de esa reunión, era que tenia la semana libre. Adoraba los viajes de negocios. Pasa el resto del día ordenando y limpiando la casa, decidiéndose a preparar la cena cerca de las 8. Al acabar sonríe satisfecha, para luego poner la mesa viendo hacia la puerta cuando escucha a su marido entrar mientras hablaba con el manos libres del celular.  
Se asoma callada para mirarlo, luego suspira y va a servir todo. Seguro hablaba con otra de sus chicas. Al cortar deja sus cosas en la habitación y va al comedor bostezando. Sakura acababa de sentarse para cenar.

-Wow...comida de verdad-comenta sorprendido, ella suspira y come callada

-Bueno, no cocinas muy seguido-comenta el sirviéndose para despues sentarse

-Claro...- Asiente -Se me antojo pasta así que...- Agrega (

-Sabe bien-opina de buen humor

-Gracias- Responde

-Esta semana no trabajas no?

-No- Niega con la cabeza -Vacaciones- Agrega

-Que desgracia-comenta en tono dramático

-Te dije que no vas a traer a nadie mas a casa- Se queja

-Tal vez sin que vos te enteres-asiente

-Voy a enterarme... es imposible no darse cuenta... ese perfume que usan es demasiado fuerte- Afirma asintiendo. -Y hoy encontré ropa interior que no era mía y seguro tampoco tuya, Shaoran-Agrega.

Él suspira resignado, Sakura sonríe satisfecha y termina de comer, él mira el reloj y se pone de pie

-A donde vas?- Cuestiona levantando la mesa.

-Voy a salir con unos amigos

-No te creo nada... como sea- Suspira -Que te diviertas... y trata de no arrastrarte cuando vuelvas.- Agrega

-Jaja enserio, si saliera con una mujer te lo diría-se encoge de hombros

-Es cierto...- Asiente y se despereza

-Queres venir?-la invita él.

-Para que?

-No se-se encoge de hombros- para que no te aburras?

-Mmmh... Bueno- Asiente y se seca las manos.

-Entonces arreglate un poco, no podes salir así-la critica (

-Ah! pero si soy sexy- Afirma

-Estas tan equivocada-comenta resignado

-Claro, por que no tengo pechos del tamaño de una sandia como tus amigas no?- Cuestiona yendo a la habitación

Él se despereza mientras se reía, lo que mas le gustaba de Sakura era su sentido del humor. La ojiverde se cambia, para luego arreglarse el cabello y volver mientras se ponía su abrigo.

-Lista? tardaste mucho

-Queres dejar de quejarte?-

-Bueno bueno-comenta resignado saliendo

-Mejor así... que esposo tan quisquilloso- Comenta la ojiverde, él no dice nada y entra al al igual que la ojiverde. Shaoran enciende la radio y conduce

-Estas molesto por que no vas a poder divertirte?- Cuestiona la joven en un bostezo

-Mh?? No no

-Y porque estas tan callado?

-Tengo un poco de sueño-explica- hoy vino la nueva secretaria-agrega a modo de explicación

-Me doy cuenta... fue un día muy agitado no?- Cuestiona sacando un pañuelo, para limpiar unas marcas de lápiz labial, que el castaño tenia en el cuello y medio borrosa en la mejilla, él solo se ríe mientras asentía  
-Que hiciste vos?

-Veamos... limpie, ordene... vi televisión y luego regué el jardín- Agrega -Un día tranquilo. Hace mucho no tenia uno así.- Afirma

-Ya veo, que aburrido-comenta él

-Jaja, la pase bastante bien... además... recibí muchos halagos bonitos- Agrega -Tantos chicos jóvenes pasaron esta tarde- Afirma en un suspiro, llevándose las manos a las mejillas -Eran tan lindos que me daban deseos de prepararles galletas

Él rueda los ojos sin interés, Sakura se ríe y lo besa en la mejilla.

-No se que te ven, ya estás vieja para jugar con niños-comenta el bajando del

-Pero soy sexy- Afirma imitándolo-Decís esas cosas porque estas celoso…

-Celoso? jajaja que tontería

La ojiverde suspira y lo sigue callada, ambos entran al bar, el castaño mira alrededor buscando a sus amigos y compañeros de trabajo que al verlo lo saludan para que se acercaran, por lo que ambos se acerca y luego de saludar a todos se acomodan, el castaño no había mentido, la mayoría habían ido con sus novias o esposas quienes hablaban divertidas en grupo. Todos estaban algo sorprendidos de que Sakura estuviera allí

-Creo que no debí venir- Musita la ojiverde con calma

-Mh? porque?-cuestiona el castaño dándole un trago que había pedido para ella.

-Me ven raro- Comenta -Te vieron con tantas mujeres que seguro dudaban de mi existencia- Agrega tomando el vaso

-Puede ser-afirma el divertido- pero eso es culpa tuya porque nunca queres acompañarme a las fiestas o reuniones

-Es culpa tuya porque nunca me invitas- Corrige (

-Porque seguro no querrías venir

-Vos obvias mis respuestas- Musita, para luego mirar hacia otro lado -Sos un tonto, tonto, super tonto

-Ahora estas diciéndome que te gustaría venir?

Sakura bebe de su vaso callada.

-Hey, no te enfades-le dice besándole suavemente el cuello

-Quiero otro- Agrega dejando el vaso vacío

-No voy a llevarte borracha a casa-se queja él- así que controlate

-Solo tome uno- Se queja mirándolo

-Bien bien-asiente y un par de bebidas para ambos. Sakura suspira satisfecha y toma su vaso

-Que te pasa?-se queja él  
-Que? con que?

-No se, estas como enojada de repente...

-No me pasa nada- Responde, para luego terminar su bebida, él asiente y se desespera. Sakura bosteza y mira como el grupo de chicas charlaba, mientras que los amigos del castaño le hablaban proponiéndole ir a jugar al pool, él acepta y se va con ellos hasta la mesa. La ojiverde suspira y los mira callada mientras meditaba, luego escucha a las jóvenes charlar, hablaban sobre sus hermosas vidas y sus amorosos maridos… y ella que tenia? Ah... un marido que se acostaba con cualquiera, quien era mas que su esposo, su amigo. No iba a negar que ella también estaba con alguien... pero no le interesaba, solo lo quería porque la hacia sentir amada.  
Resignada se pone de pie y toma su abrigo.

-Ah, te vas?-musita una de las chicas al verla levantarse- Pero todavía es

-Si, ya lo se- Responde asintiendo

-Te sentís mal?-agrega otra

-No- Se encoge de hombros, las chicas la miran extrañadas, que mujer mas rara

-Algún problema?- Cuestiona mirándolas.

-Ah... no-musita una y enseguida vuelven a su conversación. Sakura suspira y se acerca al castaño, él esperaba su turno en el juego mientras conversaba con uno de sus compañeros

-Shaoran...- Musita

-Mh?-la mira- que pasa??

-Me voy a casa- Afirma -Trata de no volver muy tarde. Tenes trabajo mañana- Agrega

-Ya te vas?-musita el- porque? es temprano

-Lo se- Suspira -Pero no me siento cómoda...- Explica divertida -Voy a caminar un rato y luego tomo un taxi a casa...- Decide

-Entonces te acompaño-suspira resignado- no es seguro que vuelvas sola tarde

-No, quiero ir sola- Musita -Nos vemos después.- Culmina para luego caminar hacia la salida.

-Pero...-musita él no muy seguro, sería mejor dejarla irse, seguro tenia 'otros planes' y no quería contarle, suspira y vuelve a su juego. Sakura camina callada hacia la casa mientras meditaba. Mas tarde, cerca de las 2 de la mañana, el castaño regresa a la casa, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, tal vez había bebido demasiado. Al entrar, nota que tenia un par de mensajes en el contestador. ¿Que Sakura no los había oído? ¿Todavía no había llegado? Va primero a la habitación donde se asegura de que no estaba, y luego tenia la caradurez de decirle que llegara temprano... bueno, ella tenia vacaciones. Bosteza y aprieta el botón del contestador para oír los mensajes sorprendiéndose al escuchar que se trataba de un medico, diciendo que la ojiverde estaba internada de urgencia, puesto que había sufrido un accidente.

-Que descuidada es-se queja él, estaba enfadado, porque tenia que hacerlo preocuparse? luego de anotar la dirección del hospital regresa al auto y va allí Al llegar pregunta por la ojiverde y lo guían al sector de terapia intensiva.

-Como esta?-le pregunta al medico

-Esta bien... llego en un estado algo delicado, pero pudimos estabilizarla. Necesita estar en observación por que su condición puede empeorar- Musita

-Ya veo...-suspira- esta conciente

El medico asiente y lo deja pasar, él entra sin hacer ruido y cierra tras si para luego acercarse a la cama donde descansaba la ojiverde. La joven continuaba descansando tranquila sobresaltándose cuando el le toma una mano por lo que abre los ojos y lo mira

-Torpe, no podes andar con mas cuidado?- musita el en tono recriminatorio, pero a la vez dulce y suave, era evidente su preocupación por ella.

-Lo lamento- Musita mirándolo -Fue un accidente...- Explica

-Esto pasa por andar paseando por ahí a altas horas de la noche-suspira- te duele?

-Algo- Admite -Y la cama no es muy cómoda...- Agrega divertida

-Jaja sos muy malcriada-comenta el sacándole el cabello del rostro

-Si, y ahora necesito que me mimen- Decide

-Mhh... tal vez yo puedo hacer eso, aunque no se, puede que prefieras llamar a alguien mas

-Vas a hacerlo?

-Encantando-sonríe- cuando vuelvas a casa prometo tratarte como a una princesa

-Jaja, mejor así- Asiente y se acomoda.

-Asi que tenes que esforzarte para mejorar pronto, antes de que cambie de idea

-Bien, bien. Ya pido el alta- Musita, él se ríe y le da un corto beso en los labios. La ojiverde lo mira callada

-Ahora dormí de una vez-le dice el con suavidad.

-Si, papa- Asiente y cierra los ojos, él sonríe y le acomoda las sabanas

-Sabes?- Suspira -Hoy... quise irme, porque me molestaba- Comenta acomodándose.

-Te molestaba? que cosa?

-Lo que decían...- Susurra comenzando a dormirse, por efecto del sedante que le habían dado.

-Lo que decian? quienes?

Sakura no responde puesto que se había quedado dormida, él suspira y la besa en la frente para luego apoyar el mentón en la cama para poder verla, se preguntaba de que estaba hablando. La chica permanece toda la mañana en el hospital hasta que acaba por cansar a los médicos quienes le permiten irse a su casa haciendo prometer que haría reposo por lo que la joven regresa a su casa animada.

-Escuchaste al medico no? dijo que no te levantes de la cama-comenta el ambarino mientras conducía

-Si...- Suspira

-Ya llame en la oficina, voy a tomarme unos días

-Tu secretaria va a sentirse muy triste...

-Jaja tal vez me extrañe un poco

-Tendrá que esperar...

-Lo mismo que tus niños, no estas en condiciones de jugar con ellos

-Van a extrañarme- Suspira resignada

-No lo dudo-responde él estacionando frente a la casa

:-Vas a cargarme?- Cuestiona extendiendo los brazos

-Es necesario?

Tengo que hacer reposo- musita, él suspira resignado y baja del auto para luego ir del otro lado y sacarla con cuidado sosteniéndola en brazos. Sakura sonríe divertida y se apoya en su hombro.

-Pesas mucho-se queja el

-Ah! como?- Se queja -No estoy gorda.

-Como sea, pesas mucho!

-Que malo- Suspira -Claro es porque sos viejo y débil- Decide

-Puede ser-musita pensativo entrando. Sakura se ríe y le besa la mejilla

-Pero sabes? solo vos pensas eso-agrega para luego guiñarle un ojo para luego soltar un quejido cuando la ojiverde lo muerde.

-Hey! que demonios haces?-se queja, Sakura se ríe y lo mira

-No es gracioso-suspira resignado

-Que humor- Musita mirándolo

-Ah claro, vos me mordes y yo tengo que estar de buen humor?

-Fue una mordida cariñosa- Se queja -En nuestra noche de bodas te habia gustado

-Eso fue hace mucho-responde- mis gustos cambiaron

-Sos un tonto- Suspira, él no dice nada y la deja sobre la cama, sobresaltandose cuando la joven suelta un quejido

-Te duele?-musita preocupado

-Algo- Suspira -Pero tocaste una de las heridas...- Agrega

-Lo siento-responde apenado

-No importa- Musita cerrando los ojos.

-Queres comer algo?

Sakura niega con la cabeza y suspira.

-Queres dormir un poco?- cuestiona el cerrando las cortinas

-Si- Asiente y se acomoda

-Bueno, descansa-agrega cubriéndola con una manta- voy a estar en el comedor, llamame si necesitas algo

-Claro...

Él asiente y apaga la luz para luego salir entornando la puerta dejando a la ojiverde descansar. Un rato después suena el celular de la chica, por lo que como estaba durmiendo atiende Shaoran  
-Si?

-Quien habla?- Cuestiona la persona del otro lado

-Yo debería preguntar eso-responde él

-No es cierto-se queja él-Quien habla? algún mensaje para mi esposa?

El sujeto del otro lado de la línea, suspira y cuelga, él se ríe divertido y corta también. Luego de un rato escucha a la ojiverde llamándolo por lo que apaga la televisión y va a verla, al entrar, la ve levemente sonrojada. Ella lo mira y le comenta que tenía mucho frío.

-Pero las ventanas están cerradas-musita para luego tocarle la frente, tenía el cuerpo caliente y húmedo por la transpiración, al parecer tenia bastante fiebre.

-No me siento muy bien- Musita cerrando los ojos

-Tenes mucha fiebre-explica él

-Por que será?- Agrega para luego intentar abrigarse.

-Porque te fuiste demasiado pronto del hospital-le recrimina él levantándola en brazos

-No me critiques- Pide cansada, él suspira y la lleva hasta el baño donde llena la bañera con agua fria

-No... tengo frío- Se queja mirando el agua

-Pero hay que bajarte la fiebre-explica desabotonándole la blusa

-Pero hace frío- Musita

-Ya se, pero vas a sentirte mejor luego-explica desvistiéndola

-Bien- Suspira, al terminar de quitarle la ropa la mete con suavidad dentro de la bañera. Sakura suelta varios quejidos, pero luego se calla.

-Relajate-le dice el para luego tomar la esponja y pasársela por el cuerpo

-Shaoran...- Musita

-Que pasa?-cuestiona el

-Nosotros... nos casamos siendo amigos, te acordas?- Musita -No salíamos como novios, pero decidimos casarnos.- Comenta corriéndose el pelo.

-Claro que me acuerdo-responde él dejando la esponja a un lado para luego ponerle shampoo en el cabello

-Por que paso?- Cuestiona

-Porque nos llevábamos bien, y pensamos que seria buena idea... además si no te casabas conmigo seguro tu padre iba a buscarte algún anciano rico

-Pero... llegamos rápido a nuestra situación actual.- Afirma ella.

-Nuestra situación actual?

-Si- Asiente y lo mira

-A que te referís?

-Cada uno... haciendo la suya. Sin pensar en el otro...- Explica

-Mhh... Supongo que eso se debe a que no estamos enamorados

-Pero... varias veces nosotros...- Musita sonrojándose levemente.

-Acaso pensas que yo estoy enamorado de todas las chicas con las que me acuesto?

-Shaoran.. sos un tonto- Suspira

-De todos modos... sabes que te quiero, siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, y no mentía cuando decidimos casarnos y dije que iba a cuidarte

-Pero... al final me fallaste- Suspira -Digo... Últimamente

-No estoy cuidándote?

-Gracias por ayudarme...- Musita decidiendo acabar con el baño, no quería hablar más de eso.

-Te sentís mejor?-cuestiona tocándole la frente- creo que bajo bastante ya

-Que bien.- Musita estirándose para tomar la bata de baño.

-No tenes que moverte-la regaña el para luego levantarla con cuidado y ayudarla a ponerse la bata. Sakura suspira y se acomoda la bata, para luego mirarlo

-Queres ir al living a ver una película?

-No...- Niega con la cabeza

-Queres volver a la cama?

Sakura asiente callada y lo mira, él asiente y la levanta con suavidad llevándola a la habitación, donde decide ponerle el pijama para que estuviera mas cómoda.

-Shaoran, en serio puedo...- Musita

-Pero ya te dije que no quiero que te esfuerces**.**

Sakura asiente y lo mira callada, a pesar de que estaba cuidándola le dolía un poco… hacia todo eso y no se le movía un pelo! Era evidente que no la deseaba ni un poco…sólo eran buenos amigos, no la veia como una mujer…


	2. Una semana diferente

Screaming infidelities

**Screaming infidelities**

**Summary:** Se llevaban bien, y ambos tenían muy clara la situación que vivian, no parecían afectados porque su matrimonio no fuera tradicional… ¿Qué tenia de malo una relación liberal si los dos estaban de acuerdo? Las consecuencias de casarse sin amor.

**Aclaraciones Narrativas:**

Narración en 3era persona

-Diálogos-

_-Pensamientos- __**Conciencia**_

Narración en primera persona por alguno de los personajes

(Aclaraciones de las autoras)

--º--º--º-- Cambio de escena--º--º--º--

-- Flash Back Inicio-Fin --

**Capítulo 2****:** Una semana diferente

-Queres que prenda la televisión?-cuestiona él luego de acomodarla

-No, estoy bien... si queres podes mirarla vos...

-No, lo decía por vos-responde- ah si, sonó tu celular y atendí, no me dijeron quien era pero cortaron

-No importa- Responde acomodándose...

-Tal vez era importante

-No... seguro que no...- Musita cerrando los ojos.

-Todavía tenes frío?

-Algo- Admite, él se acomoda a su lado y la abraza con suavidad

-Pero... voy a estar bien- Afirma

-Si, porque no voy a dejar que te pase nada-responde él

-No?- Cuestiona insegura.

-No...

-Por que no?- insiste

-Porque quiero que estes bien... quiero que seas feliz Sakura

-Que sea feliz...

Él asiente callado y apoya el mentón en su hombro

-Y vos que?

-Yo?

-Como serias feliz?

-Vos no tenes que preocuparte por eso

-Por que no? quiero saber...

-Podría decirse que soy relativamente

-Lo sos? acostándote con cualquiera... saliendo con tus amigos... eso te hace feliz?

-Considero que podría ser mas feliz, claro, pero también mas infeliz

-Como?- Cuestiona -No entiendo

-Claro... las cosas podrían ser mejores... pero también podrían ser peores, así que no me quejo

-Como serian mejores?

-No lo se-responde él- no pienso mucho en eso

-Entiendo- Asiente y se acomoda

-No vale la pena vivir lamentándose por lo que uno no tiene no?

-Y el que no tiene nada? que tiene que hacer?

-Supongo que morir

-Que cruel- Se queja

-Es lo que pienso-asiente, Sakura suspira y cierra los ojos.

-Vos que necesitas para ser feliz? –cuestiona él.

-No se... que me quieran- Musita.

-Entonces deberías serlo

-Por que?

-Muchas personas te quieren

-Pero... no me refiero a eso- Musita

-A que entonces?

-No importa- Suspira

-No, decime-insiste

-Quiero... que alguien me ame...- Musita

-Ya veo...

Sakura suspira y lo mira.

-Supongo que debe ser bonito-afirma **él.**

-Supones?

-No estoy seguro, nunca me paso hasta ahora

Sakura suspira y se acomoda. Y si ellos lo intentaban? que pasaría?

-Bueno, dejemos de hablar tonterías, tenes que descansar-dice el dando por terminado el tema.

-Intentemoslo- Decide ella

-Mh? dormir? no va a costarme, tengo bastante sueño

-No digo eso- Suspira y lo mira

-Entonces?

-De que demonios estábamos hablando?- Se queja

-De...-musita pensativo- ahh! ya lo olvide-bosteza

-Sos un tonto- Suspira -No me prestas atención cuando te hablo

-Si, te presto atención-responde frotándose un ojo- que queres que intentemos?

-Querernos- Musita resignada.

-Yo te quiero-responde el

-Como una amiga...- Responde -Hablo de querernos... como marido y mujer...

-Pero Sakura... eso no puedo decidirse... eso tiene que nacer...

-Dije que podíamos intentarlo...- Musita

-No lo intentamos ya todos estos años?

-No... cada uno estaba ocupado...- Musita mirando al frente

-Que planteas exactamente?

-No digo que dejes a tus 'amigas' si eso te hace feliz... solo propuse intentarlo.- Explica, para luego cerrar los ojos cansada.

-Mhh si, eso estas diciendo

-No...- Niega con la cabeza. -Yo voy a hacerlo.- Agrega acomodándose

-Vos?

-Claro... voy a portarme como una esposa ideal...- Decide comenzando a quedarse dormida

-Como una esposa ideal?-cuestiona divertido- me muero por ver eso

-Vas a ver- Susurra, él sonríe y la abraza con suavidad para luego besarla en las mejillas tiernamente, a ojiverde se acomoda y sonríe.  
-Buenas noches- Musita

-Que descanses

Sakura asiente y rápidamente se queda dormida.

Así pasa toda la semana en la que el castaño no la deja levantarse de la cama hasta que el domingo va a verla el medico y le dice que ya podía recobrar su ritmo habitual **p**or lo que la ojiverde sonríe animada y se levanta ni bien se va el medico. (

-Ya pensas salir?-cuestiona el divertido al ver su emoción

-Quiero caminar... comenzaba a dolerme el cuerpo de estar en cama.- Se queja mirándolo

-Entiendo-asiente y se despereza, Sakura sonreí y camina por toda la habitación, para luego desperezarse.

-Es un día lindo afuera-comenta el viendo por la ventana

-Si- Asiente

-Entonces voy a bañarme-

-Como quieras-responde el para luego atender su celular que había empezado a sonar mientras la ojiverde entraba en el baño al salir el castaño parecía listo para salir.

-A donde vas?- Cuestiona secándose el pelo una toalla

-Pensé que querías salir-musita

-Vas a salir conmigo?- Cuestiona divertida

-Bueno bueno, si no queres puedo salir con alguien mas-se queja tomando su teléfono

-No... Conmigo...- Musita sacándole el aparato

-Mh?-el la mira sin comprender, Sakura deja el celular sobre la cama, para luego vestirse

-Que cambiante sos-se queja el

-Mira quien habla- Musita trenzándose el cabello.

-Jajajaja con ese peinado pareces una niña-se burla el

-Que cruel...- Suspira y se acomoda el cabello de un lado, él sonríe viéndola esperando que terminara de arreglarse. Una vez acaba, la joven se pone de pie y toma su abrigo.  
-Vamos?

Él asiente y sale con ella para luego caminar por el lugar yendo al parque donde había varias parejas.

-Hacia mucho no salíamos juntos-musita el

-Es cierto...- Asiente

-Seguro debes pasarla mejor con esos niños-comenta el haciendo referencia a sus amantes que en general eran adolescentes

-Me haces sentir una anciana... y no soy vieja-

-Tampoco sos una niña

-Tengo 24 y parezco mas joven- Musita divertida.

-Mmhh bueno, eso es verdad, pero no te da derecho a salir con niños de 18 años

Sakura se ríe y lo mira, él miraba al frente callado

-Las mujeres con las que vos salís también son mas jóvenes, no?- Musita

-Mhh si, por lo general de unos 20 años-responde

-No hay mucha diferencia...- Comenta

-Aunque las colegialas no estan mal-musita pensativo, Sakura suspira y mira al frente.

-Mañana podemos volver a la normalidad-comenta el

-Normalidad?

-Claro, cada uno a su trabajo

-Entiendo- Asiente

-Fue extraño estar toda una semana encerrados en casa.

Sakura asiente mientras miraba al frente.

-Que callada estas…

-Queres que hable sin parar?-Cuestiona divertida

-No se, te comportas extraño-se queja

-No es cierto- Se queja mirando la calle, para luego sonreír a un grupo de universitarios que se había quedado viéndola

-Ah, ya todo es normal-comenta él resignado, Sakura se ríe y lo mira.

-Te dije... soy hermosa- Musita divertida, corriéndose el cabello hacia atrás.

-Se ve que eso piensan-se encoge de hombros

-Vos no me crees linda?- Cuestiona -Que clase de esposo sos?-Agrega

-Jaja si, sos bastante linda

-Me alegra que lo admitas- Afirma asintiendo divertida, él asiente resignado

-Aunque vos también sos muy lindo- Comenta -Siempre que vienen mis amigas a casa, tengo que esconder tus fotos, Shaoran.

-Que cruel, no deberías hacerlo-se queja él-deberías rebatirles tarjetas con mi numero telefónico

-Pero eso no es justo…-musita ella un poco molesta con la idea.

-Si lo es-responde él-además yo estuve cuidándote estos días, privándome de mis diversiones por vos!  
-Entonces mejor anda a divertirte- Musita soltándolo  
-Ya no queres que salgamos?  
-Anda a divertirte...- Agrega caminando de regreso.

-Y porque esa reaccion de repente?-cuestiona siguiéndola

-Voy a ir a casa de mi hermano- Musita -Me dieron deseos de visitarlo.- Agrega

-Como quieras-responde resignado

-Mejor anda a pasarla bien si tanto te molesta estar conmigo- Culmina

-No dije que me molestara

-Pero parece que es un gran sacrificio para vos- Musita mirándolo, él niega con la cabeza callado, Sakura suspira y sigue caminando, luego el se va para otro lado volviendo a la casa en la noche yéndose directamente a duchar. Al bajar escucha el sonido del piano, el cual hace rato no sonaba.

-Que raro-musita siguiendo la música llegando al living. Allí, la ojiverde tocaba callada, mirando concentrada las teclas.

-Ah, hacia mucho no lo hacías-comenta el, Sakura se sobresalta y lo mira, para luego suspirar y cerrar la tapa del piano.

-Porque dejas de tocar?

-No se- Responde algo cortante.

-Seguí tocando, sonaba bien...

Sakura asiente callada, para luego levantar la tapa y tocar de nuevo, él sonríe levemente y cierra los ojos tranquilo.

-Te había contado?- Cuestiona -Esta melodía la compuso mi mama- Agrega

-Ah si?-cuestiona él- No lo sabia

-Me la enseño mi hermano...- Musita -Me dijo que mi mama la había compuesto.- Explica -Creo que es una canción hermosa.- Suspira

-Si... es muy linda

Sakura sonríe levemente y mira las teclas al acabar la melodía.

-Tocas muy bien-la felicita el

-Gracias- Musita sin levantar la mirada.

-Que pasa?-cuestiona el sentándose a su lado

-Nada- Suspira y lo mira.

-Estas muy rara, dije algo malo?

-No- Musita, para luego ponerse de pie. -Estoy cansada- Comenta desperezándose.

-Mhhh esta bien, no me cuentes si no queres-se queja el

-No dijiste nada malo.- Musita, para luego mirarlo divertida -Nos bañamos juntos?

-Que?-cuestiona extrañado

-Solo era una propuesta. No tenías por que reaccionar así- Se queja, para luego ir al baño.

-Jaja solo me pareció raro, hace mucho no lo hacemos-explica siguiéndola

-Claro... porque hace rato estas ocupado- Comenta

-También vos –le recuerda él, Sakura se ríe y lo mira

-Asi que no me eches la culpa

-Que poco sentido del humor tenemos últimamente- Comenta la joven

-Si...-musita el-es tú culpa, estas muy sensible

-Hace poco me atropellaron- Se defiende

-Bueno bueno ,como digas-comenta levantándola en brazos

-Pero vos pareciera que estas constantemente embarazado o algo así- Suspira

-Yo?

-Asi es- Asiente -Yo sabia que habías quedado embarazado... de quien es? mío o de una de tus amantes?

Él se ríe y le da un golpe suave en la frente, la ojiverde se ríe y lo mira, él la deja en el suelo al llegar al baño para luego abrir la ducha...y comenzar a quitarse la ropa al igual que la ojiverde, después ambos entran en la ducha donde se bañan mientras se gastaban bromas luego de jugar un rato allí deciden salir.

-Sos como un chiquillo- Musita resignada la joven mientras se acomodaba la bata.

-Vos tampoco sos muy madura-comenta él

-Lo se- Asiente

-Jaja por eso hacemos un buen dúo

Sakura se ríe y toma una toalla para secarle el pelo...él sonreía de buen humor, le agradaba pasar tiempo con ella. Una vez acaba, la joven se pone el pijama y toma el secador de pelo.

-Vas a salir?-le pregunta él

-Claro, en pijama- Musita con calma secándose el pelo.

-Y para que te secas el pelo entonces?

-Se me enreda- Explica con calma

Él asiente y se despereza

-Y como vos no me secas el pelo, tengo que hacerlo yo- Musita

-Jaja queres que lo haga?

-Si- Asiente y lo mira

Él asiente y toma el secador de pelo para luego sentarse detrás de ella y secarle el cabello, Sakura miraba al frente tranquila, al terminar el lo apaga

-Gracias- Musita peinándose, para luego trenzarse el cabello.

-Jaja te ves como una niña

-No se si agradecerte o golpearte- Comenta él se ríe y decide ir a comer algo mientras la ojiverde se metía en la cama. Él se prepara unas hamburguesas y lleva la comida a la cama con una bandeja, Sakura miraba television callada.

-Queres cenar?-le pregunta el sentándose a su lado

-Estoy bien...- Musita con calma, él asiente y come de buen humor

-Vas a engordar así- Suspira mirándolo, mientras se acomodaba-

-Y ya no me vas a querer mas?

-Soy una persona de gustos muy delicados- Comenta divertida, para luego besarle el cuello. -Pero creo que con vos puedo hacer una excepción. Sos un caso especial.

-Si?-cuestiona el divertido

-Si, claro- Afirma fingiendo seriedad

-Entonces no habrá problema con que coma

Sakura se ríe y se despereza -Y tus amiguitas?

-Seguro que también-responde el despreocupado

-Les debes de gustar mucho...- comenta buscando donde pellizcarlo

-Si si, me adoran-responde asintiendo

Sakura se ríe y bosteza. Luego se acomoda mirando el techo.

-Mhhh que sueño-comenta el desperezándose-mañana hay que madrugar

-Por que?- Cuestiona mirándolo

-Por nuestros trabajos

-Ah, cierto- Musita mirando el techo. -Pero igual, falta poco para las vacaciones...

-Es verdad-asiente- queres que vayamos a algún lado?

-Hoy mi hermano me hablo de eso- Comenta mirándolo

-Tu hermano? que te dijo?-cuestiona- Sino podemos hacer como el año pasado, que nos fuimos por separado

-Vas a escucharme?- Cuestiona -Nos invito a ir con el y Tomoyo...- Musita -También invito a Eriol y Kaho... y Yukito y Nakuru- Comenta divertida -Va a ser lindo, no te gustaría?

-Mhh no se...-musita pensativo

-Si preferís anda a otro lado con una de tus amigas...- Musita mirando hacia otro lado

-No es eso...-responde- pero va a ser complicado Sakura...

-Entonces olvidémoslo- Musita dándole la espalda -Lava eso cuando acabes de comer- Culmina

-No tenes porque tomarte todo así-se queja él- lo digo porque tendríamos que fingir que somos un matrimonio perfecto...

-Por eso... olvidate de lo que dije- Musita

-Pero vos queres ir no?

La ojiverde decide no responder para no seguir esa discusión.

-Esta bien, vamos-decide el

-No, deja...- Musita ofendida.

-Jaja dale, vamos

-Sos un tonto- Se queja. Él sonríe y besa suavemente su cuello bajando hasta sus hombros. La ojiverde permanece inmóvil, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no reírse. Le estaba haciendo cosquillas!! Luego el acaricia su abdomen por debajo del pijama…

--


End file.
